


Any Mercy

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coaxing, Hiding, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Treat Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This for fans of Hurt that are really into Damon and Reek.<br/>Ramsay has gone away for awhile, leaving his pet in the control of Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding

Theon sobbed just like Reek, cowering in front of Ramsay, just like a good little freak.  Rhymes with Reek and that helps Theon remember.  So many things to forget and new things to remember.  The wooden cross, the dark isolation, the blades, starvation and near dehydration have destroyed his will.   Reek, who still could remember Theon was to scared to fight back anymore.  Some pains are worse than others, but the terror never stops now, it is always and how is he even still alive?  So he has become something else now, lower than the scurrying rats, he has become Reek.  This is a creature that still hates like a man, or at least tells himself these lies on very bad days.  Like a rat, he scurries, he moves on knees and belly, elbows, tries to burrow into corners, terror consuming him.  This amuses Ramsay to no end and loves to rush towards Reek.  Sudden movements make Theon cry out and run...run, escape, oh no, his heart should fail, how does he still live?  Not run, not a real run, no never that is a rule it is a do not forget thing or lose a finger a nipple or what about an eye??  Never would Reek truly dare to run because that would be two legs and escape.  Theon cannot even think about that thing, what happens next and no, he would not run, not even if he were not Reek.  He was Reek.  Theon knows this because Ramsay tells him, makes him remember or lose more skin.

Reek knows he is Theon and he knows that Ramsay is Master.  Because he is told so and Ramsay only lies about things Reek is wrong about and Reek was not wrong.  When he called Ramsay Master there was no knife and no fake smile, just a calm response.  This was kindness, it was always a mercy to see the calm look and hear the not hurting voice.  But his new Master, this Ramsay, he loves games and tricks.  He also loves to surprise his Reek, likes to see that fear, the mindless panic.  Sometimes Ramsay will let his Boys come in to see the fearful creature that is Theon reduced to Reek.  When all those boots are stampeding, the hands, voices screaming, oh and this is why Theon is sobbing like Reek.  Because Master is going away for a few days and he is leaving Reek with one of the Boys!  Oh, please, Master, please no don't, this screams through his head.  Yet only sobbing can be heard by Ramsay, Reek rhymes with meek, he would never disagree or say no.  So when Ramsay asks Reek if he will behave, the creature threw himself down. Kissing frantically, shaking in terror, he worships and grovels.  In a voice seldom used, cracking with fear, a small response.  "Yes, Master, good Reek, I behave, please?"  This pleases Ramsay and Theon can breathe again, they are safe, they have been given a calm response.  "I am very glad to hear that, Reek.  You will be given a reward for good behavior if you deserve it.  I will ask my Boy if my pet was a good, well mannered bitch and then we will see.  Because if you are very good, there is a reward, but if you are bad..."  Ramsay left with Reek groveling, Theon sobbing that he will behave, he swears it.

Recently, for being able to remember most new rules, Ramsay has allowed Reek the use of a torch.  It helps Reek kick away the rats better and see where things are.  But it lets him see the wooden cross, stained with Theon's blood and he always tries so hard to stay away from it, not to look over, then he does anyway.  That is when he will start to crawl over to the table.  A tiny table and a chair that Ramsay uses, never Reek, Theon was taught to never think to use such things again.  But Reek was never told he could not hide under the table.  So he would, then shut his eyes tightly against the cross, shaking and sobbing.  After awhile he remembered he had been Theon and that gave him just enough courage to crawl out again.  He has been trying so hard to behave and earn the kennels.  Master promised that if Reek could learn to be a good pet, he could live in the kennels.  There would be dogs, space and not this cell, no wooden cross.  Now this, how long will Ramsay be gone and it is longer before Reek can prove being a good pet.  But Theon knows Reek is good and would never dare ask, dare to question Ramsay.  Now he waits, his anxiety making him stay under the table, unable to move.

What if the Boy left was one of the really bad ones?  Skinner always tells Reek how he wants to have gloves for every season from his skin.  Ramsay has let Skinner take two toes and the vile man goes even slower than Ramsay does!  He likes to laugh and talk while his victim screams, Skinner also likes to chase Reek into corners to kick him.  Ben likes his clubs and canes, he wants to make Reek scurry across the floor and calls him a dog.  He makes Theon bark and whimper just like a good bitch.  Then there was Damon who had a whip that can sink all the way to bone if he so wishes it.  He is the only other man here that is as wide and tall as Ramsay.  Damon likes to make Reek crawl and count each slice of the whip, while Ramsay laughs.  Theon feels his heart freeze then painfully shatter as steps begin to approach his cell.  Reek whimpers and crouches so low under the table, a tiny mouse, lower than rats.  He squeezes his eyes shut as the door is unlocked, even holding his breath as he hears the door shut again.  The door is always burst open and slammed shut, so Reek cringed before he noticed it was quiet.  Very slowly, Reek opens his eyes and peeks from under the table.

He saw a very large pair of boots and another tiny whimper of fear escaped his mouth.  These were Damon's boots and any second Reek would hear the slither of the whip.  Instead the boots moved slowly and then planted themselves in front of the table.  Then the creak as Damon sat down in Ramsay's chair.  Reek inched backwards, panicking, he knew how easy it would be to kick him.  He froze when he heard the rumble of Damon's voice above the table.  "Your Master has gone on a trip, Reek.  He has left me charge of your care till he returns.  He told me that you would be a very good pet while he was gone. So you can prove to him that you are ready for the kennels.  You do want to be a tamed dog in Ramsay's kennels, don't you?  Only wild, feral little beasts have to live in dark caves like this forever."  The words came like the lashing of a whip, searing terror into Theon of never leaving this place.  Panic came fast and he scurried, just like a rat, like a mouse towards a corner.  It would only take Damon three steps to reach Reek and they both knew that.  Cowering, Theon waited for it, he would try and be good, take any pain he must. 

Instead, of the rushing of boots or the slithering of a whip, Reek heard something else.  It made him look up timidly, his mouth was already offering the last of his thick saliva at the sound.  Damon was pouring water into a bowl, very slowly.  Reek began to whimper, Theon wanted to beg but was afraid of making those boots kick him.  Then Damon put the bowl on the floor, right in front of those big boots.  "Ramsay left permission for you to eat and drink while he is away. It has been a whole day without water and two days without any food.  We shall start with a bit of water, then if you take that well, you may have some food.  Of course, if you stay huddled in that corner, you won't have anything at all.  If you wish to drink from this bowl, you will have to come closer."


	2. Good Doggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon begins to offer food and water along with lessons as to how a good Reek should behave.

Theon shook and whimpered out very bravely, "It is a trick?"  Then Reek went down lower and begged.  "Water for Reek?  Please?"  Damon simply nodded, arms crossed, then spoke.  "Water for Reek, it is not a trick.  Are you very thirsty?"  Reek nodded and whined, so afraid to want, need that water.  But Theon kept whispering a trick, trick, look at those boots, they can kick...but Reek was so thirsty.   So when Damon spoke again, Reek listened and believed.  "If you are very thirsty then you will have to crawl over to this bowl.  Then you may drink.  I am giving you one minute, Reek then I leave with the water."  A thin cry pierced the air as Reek began to slink forward, like a dog that knew it was about to be kicked.  Reek inched his way, trying to fight panic, so thirsty, and that kept him moving.  The whole time Damon did not move nor speak, just watched and waited.  Eventually, Reek was crouched low in front of the bowl, in front of those kicking any moment now boots.  "Hello there, Reek.  Now look up at me."  Shuddering, Reek lifted his eyes and took in the sight of those hard eyes, the smirk so very like Master's.  He cannot hold the gaze and drops his eyes, panting in near hysteria.  He has made another mistake, it was a trick and those boots will come.  Theon's eyes landed on the whip that was coiled on Damon's belt and he began to inch backwards.  

"My whip is on the belt not in my hand.  And you are losing your chance to drink some water, Reek."  The calm tone got Theon to stop and begin forward again.  Theon is a slow learner, but Reek tries to catch on quickly.  This time when he reached the bowl, he looked up at Damon.  It was visible how hard it was for the pet to keep eye contact and Damon gave a large smile, that made Reek whimper.  "See?  I knew you could learn something.  Now, you may have your drink.  Just like a good dog would, lap with your tongue."  Theon no longer cared about shameful degrading actions like this, Reek gloried in the sheer joy of water.  Oh, cold and there was enough to actually quench his thirst.  No boots or whip came, there was no movement or sound except for Reek's drinking.  Several times, Theon would shift his eyes to make sure Damon has not tricked him, but nothing.  When the bowl was empty, a large hand came down and Reek flinched low.  Only a chuckle then the hand took away the bowl.  "Now, only a misbehaving, wild little beast that needs dungeons, would not be grateful for such a gift.  I think a good pet, would try and show his thanks.  What do you think, Reek?"  And here is the trick, Theon thought wildly, ready to scurry into a corner, he would rather bleed in the dark.  Reek knew that being thankful and grateful were a Ramsay game, he knows how to play this game.  It is a game not a trick, he can play this one right, he can.

Preparing for the kick he knows will come sooner or later, Reek pressed his lips against the toe of the boot.  He kissed both boots then in a humble submissive voice, he whispers, "Thank you Damon, Reek does not deserve.  Good Reek, grateful Reek, please."  "You have done well, Reek.  I know this was very hard for you, so scared aren't you, poor thing?"  The large warm hand was cupping Reek's chin, but more like his whole face and how was that he still lived?  "It is alright Reek.  I want you to tell me the truth.  How scared are you of me?  It is not a trick, I just want to know."  Reek could see that Damon was not making a joke, not teasing but seemed very dangerous.  Theon knew how dangerous it was to lie to Ramsay and Reek thinks Damon has eyes just like Master.  Tears flow as the words come whimpering out, through chattering teeth.  "Reek is very scared of you.  Please Damon, don't hurt me, scared you will hurt me."  That large smile full of biting teeth was back and Theon was even more scared that he gave the right answer.  "I want you to be afraid of me, tiny pet, you will find it so much easier to obey and learn that way.  Now since you have done very well, I will come back later with some food.  You can go hide if you need to, but when I come back, what should you do?"  Reek thought for a moment, fighting back Theon's panic.  "Crawl to Damon and look up, please?"  He cringed low as he spoke, in case he was wrong.  "That is right, very good Reek.  You won't forget, will you?  My whip has not left my belt yet, but if you forget later..."  Reek was already shaking his head, swearing to remember.  He groveled low as Damon stood up, but the man simply stepped over the creature and left the cell.

Reek spent the next few hours under the table, shivering.  He kept trying to understand what happened earlier, wondering if Damon will really return with food.  Theon kept checking on that damned cross, afraid that one small mistake and Damon will whip him strapped to it.  An eternity or a few seconds later, footsteps and Reek remembered, he remembered, scurrying out from under the table.  When Damon entered the cell, Reek was already huddled at his boots.  It was evident in every part of Reek's body that he was struggling not to flee away from Damon.  "Very good Reek.  Good doggie remembered."  Theon flinched when Damon stepped over him to go sit in the chair.  "Reek, crawl over here in front of me for your dinner."  Theon inched forward, until he was before those kicking boots again, Reek was drooling, oh, food, please.  Damon took something from the table and when his hand came down, Reek squeaked in terror.  Theon wanted to scramble back, but so hungry, he inched forward to peek at the offered hand.  There was a soft piece of bread, oh, it was real and Theon moved forward.  The hand snapped shut and screeching in his mind, trick oh trick, Theon curled up on the floor in terror.  "Reek, you cannot just leap on food in someone's hand.  That would be rude.  So when you calm yourself, try again.  Find the proper way or you lose the bread.  Same rules as earlier, Reek."  The calm voice was able to keep Theon from freezing in panic. 

Reek crawled back before the hand, it was terrifying because shut it was a fist, a very large one.  Theon knows he has lost teeth to this fist and ribs have cracked from this fist, so he grovels.  "I am going to offer the bread again.  Let us see what you do this time, if you can be a good pet."  The tone was still calm but Reek peeked up to see if anger was in those eyes.  As soon as Reek saw the large smile, he remembered.  In a very small voice, Reek spoke, wanting to be very sure he was right.  Mistakes could make the boots kick or the whip come off the belt.  "Please, Damon, forgive Reek.  Crawl and then look up.  I did not look up and I did not have permission to eat.  Sorry, please?"  To his desperate relief, Damon nodded and looked pleased.  "That is right.  I will show mercy and forgive you since this is very new for you.  Since you are trying so very hard.  But next mistake there will be punishments.  Do you understand that?"  Theon cried and whimpered, "Yes, Damon.  I understand."  The hand opened with the bread and this time Reek looked only at Damon until he had permission.  "Much better.  Now you may gently take the bread from my hand.  Go on, good doggie."  Kind, wonderful Damon gave Reek several pieces of bread and even another small bowl of water.  Reek remembered the rules and followed them the whole time.  

After Theon drank all the water, he kissed Damon's boots in gratitude with honest feeling.  Reek wept and when Damon reached down, he did not flinch but kissed the large hand timidly.  "Good little Reek."  The hand rubbed a thumb across Reek's lips and he tried to kiss it.  Then the thumb was inside his mouth, rubbing on his tongue.  Theon screamed trick in his eyes and mind, but Damon saw the panic rising already.  A very large boot was placed firmly but gently on the ruined crotch in Reek's breeches.  With a strangled cry, Reek stared up at Damon, frozen, eyes pleading.  "I know your panic is telling you to back away, to crawl away.  This boot is resting only, but if you move, I will leave an imprint of my boot in those scars.  So are you going to stay still?"  Unable to speak with Damon's thumb on his tongue, Reek nodded, whimpering.  "Good obedient pet.  I think we should have one more lesson today."  Taking his thumb out of Reek's mouth, he grabbed the slight chin again and pulled until the pet was kneeling up.


	3. A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next lesson happens. Reek and Theon learn to calm their panic and earn a reward. Damon gives a lesson in obedience.

Shaking knees were digging into hard stone, oh, bones grinding and his heart pounding so fast.  That large hand swallowed his face and Reek is forced to see that biting smile.  Theon screamed trick, oh a trick and Reek's heart pounded.  And how was it that he still lives?  "A..a lesson...Damon?"  Stuttered out Theon, since Reek was frozen in terror.  Nodding slowly, Damon began to lean forward, oh so close now!  Reek began to whimper, Ramsay loves to bite Reek's face.  Damon has very big teeth, oh, his face, his face.  "Reek, I want you to breathe.  I know what you are thinking.  I am not going to bite you, silly puppy.  This will be a lesson, not a punishment." Reek wanted to believe him, please, because this was too much.  Theon still knows all just a trick, he will hurt no matter what happens.  Face to face now, Reek's eyes dilated and wild, Damon still smiling, but calm.  "See?  I am not biting you, am I?  Answer me, Reek."  Fighting through the panic, Reek managed to whispers out, "No, Damon is not biting.  Good Reek, Grateful Reek, please."

"Yes, you are good, So stay a good boy and calm down for me.  No more panic no more running away."  Reek gasped and even through his terror, he must respond to that!  "Damon, no, I never run away, I would never, please, Master knows his Reek would never try to run away, please!"  Damon mentally cursed himself at the error of words and tightened his grip on Reek's little face.  "I made a mistake, Reek.  You are right, Reek would never try to run away.  I meant to say I do not want you to go crawling away from Ramsay and the Boys anymore.  Do you understand that, Reek?"  Damon spoke very slowly and carefully. He was staring into the large eyes that were swimming in confusion and fear.   Reek has never heard Ramsay say that he made a mistake.  That shocked him but Theon was trying to remind him how Ramsay was nice once, too.  But Reek wanted, needed to earn the kennels.  And he was so tired of cold and scared...sickened at his own creature self.  He knows, Theon saw a mirror, Ramsay made him look.  Watch himself as he scurried away from it into the dark corner, like a rat.  Reek knew what he was.  Any mercy that he can find, anyone that would not kick him in disgust, is a kindly person.  In his fractured mind, Reek knows that any mercy is good and so he calms. 

Slowly Reek's eyes became clearer, his breathing slowed and he went from shaking to shivering.  Damon watched this process, never moving once, so patient, so calm.  "There now, much better Reek.  You pulled out of your panic when I told you to.  I am very pleased.  I know that was a very hard thing for you to do.  I am going to give you a small reward for stopping your own hysteria, good pet."  Theon was numb now, and Reek had no words yet, he was still so scared.  "A..a reward?"  He managed to squeak out. Damon nodded and then in one fast move, he lifted the frail Reek up, into his large lap.  "I am going to let you sit here, nice and comfortable.  Instead of that very cold, hard stone floor.  Let yourself relax, it is not a trick, you may have this rest.  This mercy, Reek."  Oh, it did feel good, soft thighs that are actually hard, but after stones?  And he was so warm, Reek was so very cold and so he did.  Theon was shamed that he wanted that warmth, this reward, even if it was a trick.  Oh, Reek knew this is what mercy feels like.  It is non pain and it is a tiny second of feeling safe, cared for.  So they gave in, Reek curled onto the large man, needing the warm merciful man.

After a moment, Reek realized that he forgot to give gratitude and panicking a bit, he looks up.  "Please, Damon, thank you, thank you!  Reek is grateful, Reek is so grateful for your mercy."  Damon used one hand to soothingly run down Reek's bony arm.  His other hand was on Reek's right thigh and it rubbed gently.  "Very good, you remembered to be a well mannered pet.  And all good pets should want affection, and should want to give affection.  Are you a good affectionate pet, Reek?"  Oh, the trick, Theon screams and Reek whimpers.  He is not very sure what he should do.  I am leaning into you, isn't that affection enough?  He silently screamed, but Reek answered.  "Yes, Damon, I want to be affectionate.  A good pet, please."  Then Damon simply stares at him, waiting.  Panting now, trying to think past the swirling storm that is Reek and he must do something!  Damon is waiting to see affection, so hurry or the whip!  Theon remembers the wood pressed into his skin, his naked flayed body, and then that whip, biting through raw meat.  Oh, he would scream and beg!  So Reek remembered he was just a dog and acted the puppy.  Very timidly, whimpering, waiting for pain, Reek touched his nose and lips to Damon's chest, then twitched himself up.  Up enough to place the very submissive touch of nose and lips underneath Damon's chin.

"Very good puppy.  Affectionate little doggie, good Reek." Came the deep voice, so large like the rest of him and Theon thought, he will swallow us!  Ramsay will come back and there won't even be a Reek left.  Would he be sad or care?  That thought scared Reek and he pressed a tiny bit further into Damon.  This man was warm, he was not hurting him now and Reek can be affectionate.  He has been given water and food. No hurting at all and Damon just wants Reek to act like a calm affectionate pet.  Even dim weak Reek can see that.  Even Theon should be able to play that game.  Well, not a game, Reek remembers, Damon said a lesson.  What lesson, we know how to cower, howls Theon.  Damon's hand is so large it has wrapped all the way around Reek's leg and he is scared.  Will he squeeze it until it swells or breaks?  Damon simply began to move upward, the warmth slowly sliding.  This feels so wonderful and not hurting, but a warning in his head.  The hand is now at that place, oh not there, it is bad enough that he used his boot there!  Reek whined and squirmed, Theon meekly tried to touch Damon's large hand.  He did not dare to try and move or stop Damon.  Instead, the hands fluttered along the hand as it moves towards that ruin that shames Theon.  Damon stopped moving his hand then it began to tighten.  

Reek cried out as he felt that strong hand crushing towards the glassy bones.  Theon snatched his own hands against his chest and Reek screamed. "Please, oh Damon, I am sorry. Please forgive Reek, oh please!  Don't break my leg, I will be good, I promise!"  The hand loosened slightly, just enough for Reek to know that Damon will not fracture another bone.  He spoke and Reek peeked up at the intense eyes.  It made him listen closer, past his beating heart, to hear the clear words of Damon.  How was he still alive?  "Reek, you will never try and stop anything one of us wish to do to you.  You are a good pet, a nice doggie, a very timid little puppy to amuse Ramsay.  You will accept gratefully anything you receive.  I have not hurt you, I gave you dinner and some nice soft warmth.  I offered you comfort and you are trying to deny me?  Does that sound to you like good behavior?"  "Please, forgive Reek.  Stupid Reek, one more chance, please?"  Damon continued to move his hand and Reek forced himself to stay very still.  However, when the large hand swallowed that place, hot skin pressing through thin rags.  Theon opened his mouth and wailed for a minute, then Reek simply leaned his head against Damon.  "You are doing so well, Reek."   Theon felt the terrible wave of shame at this violation, even Ramsay has only done this one.  While Theon was on the cross, Ramsay had laughed and pressed on the stitches, the red swelling that would scar.  He had screamed and wailed, begging for death.

But this is not Ramsay, Reek tried to justify, he has not hurt us, it is just touching.  Damon began to unlace the breeches and Reek wrung his hands together.  Theon wanted to beg for anything else, but Reek was scared of seeming bad.  "Ssshh..I can feel you panicking, little puppy.  It is safe, I have you and won't let you get in trouble.  All you have to do is obey, so easy, just do as I tell you and there will be no punishments.  You are a good doggie, there, see?  All done and now, if it will help your panic, I am going to tell you what will happen.  Will you feel better if I do that, Reek?"  Theon was drowning and Reek did not want to be touched there.  He did not like being this exposed, but he wants to be good. "A good doggie, Damon, please.  I..I am trying not to panic..I..I am trying, please."  He stuttered through chattering teeth and tried so hard to be still.  To be stone.  To not scream or beg or fight.  Damon was kind, gentle and see, here was more proof that he really wanted to help Reek.  While his hand began to explore that still always sensitive place, his other hand grabbed both tiny wrists at once.  Reek cried out, but the large hand did not squeeze, but firmly held those wrists.  The warning was clear, there was no protest.

Damon examined with those critical eyes, every scar, the pitiful hole that he NEVER looks at.  Then the hand played over all of the scars, each piece of skin left was felt by those fingers.  Sometimes they pinched or pulled a bit and Reek would cry out or whine.  The tears spilled, but Reek was being good, quiet and this was safe to be this way.  No matter that Theon was thrashing in deep waters, drowning with nothing to catch onto.  "Good boy, nice pet.  You are unique, Reek, your Master made you this way, so all know who and what you are.  That is a good thing, right Reek?"  Damon waited for the timid pet to nod.  "Yes, it is.  So sometimes your scars are interesting for real humans to see or touch.  As long as your Master says it is alright, then you should not deny it.  A good pet, an eager puppy would let hands touch and be grateful for anyone wishing to touch a creature.  You should be grateful for any kindness or mercy, even if it is the dirty hands of the cook.  If Ramsay allows it then all that matters is that you obey.  That is easy to remember, right, Reek?"

Reek nodded eagerly and Theon was dying, Damon was too large for such a tiny kraken.  Reek could feel the hardness underneath him and Damon was moving against him now.  The hands clutched harder at his shameful place and Reek sobbed.  As if he were a child's puppet to move about, Damon lifted Reek and turned him around.  Reek's bony legs were on either side of Damon's lap.  They dangled there and Reek tried to swallow back his panic.  He had to look at Damon now and the man was ripping the strings open of his own breeches.  Oh, Theon wanted them to struggle, to run oh please, what if he rapes him?  But here come those large hands again, and he is pulled forward.  Damon, kind and gentle, with not pain just fear and shame, he was rubbing his hardness against the scars.  It was a terrible feeling in the scars..as if the touching was on the inside, trying to get out.  It was very hard to stay still and he threw back his head, loud sobbing.  "Oh, good doggie, pets do howl and make noises.  I like hearing that, Reek, you can let me know when something feels bad.  Or feels nice, as long as you never deny or say no.  So you can go ahead and cry out, or scream if you have to.  Because no matter what, I am going to play on these scars.  Then you are going to use your hands to make me come.  I am going to cover your scars in it.  And you will be grateful and thank me, won't you?"  Theon wrung his hands tightly against his chest and Reek humbly nodded.  "Yes, Damon.  Good Reek, good doggie, please?


	4. Little Puppy Learns New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon teaches Reek to submit to anything. Then offers mercy.....then another lesson that scares Reek to death.

Oh, there was pain, Reek whimpered as his flayed fingers touched Damon's hard flesh.  Yet there were so many worse pains he could be suffering right now.  So good Reek please and he obeyed. Theon hid down deep, so far buried, it was as if he did not exist. Reek tried, he really did, but he wept loudly at the pain in his hands.  Finally, Damon sighed and spoke.  "Stop Reek.  Your hands hurt too much still for this?  That is okay, don't flinch, I won't hurt you for it, we will find another way instead.  Won't we?"  Timidly and gratefully, the creature nodded, holding his sore hands against his chest.  Large hands lifted Reek back gently to his knees and Damon put his cock against Reek's lips.  "Open up for me, little puppy.  Use your tongue."  Suddenly a hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head up painfully.  Reek stared into Damon's eyes and he whimpered at the stern look.  "No teeth, Reek.  A single tooth and you will taste my whip, do you understand?"  Stammering, terrified, the pet begged.  "No teeth, Damon, please.  Please, no whip, good Reek, grateful Reek,"  Nodding, Damon's hand now rests on Reek's head and directs him back to the hard cock.

First he licked it, his eyes meekly peering up at Damon, looking for displeasure.  Then upon Damon's instruction, he began to take the length into his mouth.  For awhile Damon gave directions. Then he just grabbed the small head and pulled back and forth.  He moaned and began pushing his hips, almost all the way down Reek's throat.  He allowed the panic and then pinched Reek's nose shut.  "Listen to my voice, pet.  You must not panic, I won't let you choke to death.  But if your suffering makes me come, then you will accept it.  So you stay still until I decide to let you breathe."  Damon continued to strangle Reek while ramming down his throat, until Reek started to go out.  Only then did he release the pet's nose and come down his throat.  He pushed Reek's face into his pubic hair, coming so hard, crying out, "Oh, fuck!"  Damon pulled out slowly afterwards, reminding Reek to swallow every drop.  Reek swallowed it and trying not to heave, he sobbed, curled on the floor.  Damon fixed his breeches and stepped over Reek to leave the room.  "You did very well, doggie.  I will bring you food and water later on."  As the door shut, Reek hid under the table. 

The cross seemed to loom over him.  Hours here were endless and quiet.  Sometimes he could hear others go by, or prisoners screaming, begging.  However there was nothing that could help him tell time.  Days could have passed before Damon finally came back.  Reek always listened for him, thinking of him and the food he might bring.  The water, the mercy and kindness.  When the door finally opened again, Reek scurried to the door and waited.  On hands and knees, eyes peeking up, clearly grateful for Damon's presence.  This earned him praise and Damon even tousled his hair, before stepping over him to the chair and table.  "Crawl here, little pet and have your meal."  Eagerly, Reek waited at Damon's feet as the man set down a bowl of water and gave permission.  Then Damon lifted Reek into his lap again.  For a second, Reek despaired, thinking, no food after all!  Theon whispered, another trick, I told you!  But then Damon began to hand feed Reek and oh, how could he be anything but grateful?

Damon gave him bread pieces, a small chunk of cheese, then he produced an apple.  When he first pulled out a blade, Reek cringed, pleading, "Please, good Reek?"  "It is not for your skin, Reek.  Only to cut the apple, foolish doggie."  His voice was amused and Reek nosed him timidly under the chin.  "Good boy.  Want a bite of apple, doggie?"  Damon had cut a small bite of the apple and was holding it up.  Reek nodded and said, "If..if it pleases you."  The wide smile told Reek he gave the right answer and was given the piece of apple.  As he was enjoying the sensation of juicy, cold apples again, Damon cut another piece.  This piece he held between his teeth and beckoned to the doggie.  Meekly, Reek moved upwards and very gently took the apple slice.  The next one was on Damon's tongue and Reek had to use his own tongue to get it.  "Very good, puppy.  Now how about another lesson for you?"  Reek nodded, while Theon screamed in warning, one Reek did not want to hear.  Damon had Reek get back on his hands and knees, upon the cold stones.  Reek heard a terrible sound, looked up and to his terror, it was the whip.  Damon was standing over the pet, holding the whip at the ready.  "Now, let us have a lesson on how to properly move like a doggie." 


	5. Dog Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon teaches Reek to obey simple commands. One is not so simple at all. Reek is given a promise of hope.

Reek could not get any air, as he heaved, Theon shrieked. Oh, the trick is here, the whip will slice through that kind mercy.  It was never real ,just another game to lose.  Damon's voice sliced through the panic.  "I want you to breathe. Reek.  Do not run or hide, you are doing very well.  The whip is in my hand in case of mistakes.  You have not made a mistake yet, Reek."  With a tiny whimper , he fought to calm himself and pushed Theon back a bit more.  Damon has been kind so far, Reek told Theon, no tricks at all!  So the pet managed to crawl closer to Damon, whining, nearly drooling in fear.  "Good doggie! I knew you could be calm.  Now, here is your first day in real dog training, so we will go slow and you will try very hard, won't you?"  With a sob, Reek nods and says, "Yes Damon.  Good Reek, please."  A large hand tousled his hair. 

Damon crouched down next to Reek then showed him the long whip handle.  The pet begged instantly that he was good, until the handle rested on his lips.  "Enough of that for now.  I want you silent and listening, to pay attention. Can you do that for me, Reek?"  He nodded, weeping and watching.  Placing the handle back in front of Reek's face, Damon began to instruct.  "Today my whip handle is part of my teaching tools.  It will not strike you, but it will tap or block you, to correct you.  Do not flinch or run from it, or you will feel the other end of the whip.  Is that clear to you?" Reek looked at the handle then peeked to Damon's eyes.  "Yes, Damon, it is clear."  Standing back up, Damon stood on Reek's right side.  "Ready doggie?  I want you to heel.  That means when I walk, you crawl next to me.  If I stop, you instantly stop.  If I stay stopped, you kneel up, hands behind your back.  Let's give it a try."

For the next hour they practiced, over and over.  Damon kept his word, that whip handle never hurt Reek once.  It got in his face when he forgot to stop. Tapping his arms or back as reminders.  When Reek started to do well, the whip handle lightly stroked his sides.  Damon only spoke to give instructions that whole time, as if forcing Reek into more concentration.  Heel.  Stop.  Kneel.  Then finally it all clicked into Reek's shattered mind and he could get all the steps right.  Only then, did Damon give the pet verbal praise  "Very nice, puppy!  You remembered the whole thing four times in a row.  Even simple minded creatures can be taught to be a good doggie!"  Reek cried in gratitude, looking up at Damon, the large man looked so truly pleased.  Oh, did he actually cause someone to look that way?  Could he ever learn enough to make his Master look that way? 

Damon poured Reek some water, he dragged himself on tired, shaking limbs.  The water soothed his parched throat and Reek was more enthusiastic in his thanks afterwards.  He timidly licked and kissed Damon's boots and hands.  "You did very well, puppy.  Won't your Master be pleased to see you so well behaved?"  Reek nodded and bit his lip.  He was afraid he will never be able to please Ramsay like this.  Damon could see a swarming concern, a question in the pet's eyes.  "You may speak or ask a question, Reek.  I won't punish you for saying or asking something, long as it's respectful."  Struggling for a moment, Reek put it into words the best he could.  "Please..I never please Master, I try to be good.  If I am good, Master is calm. But he is never pleased by Reek. This..this will make Master pleased with Reek?"   The smile grew larger and Damon nodded.  "Yes, Reek.  This is what he wants from you.  He does not want you to hide or run anymore.  To be a good, behaved, trained pet.  That is what we are doing now, you are doing so well.  He will honestly be pleased by it.  I swear it, doggie."  Reek nodded and whispered, "Thank you for teaching me Damon.  To teach me to please Master."

The next hour was learning what down meant and how to do it properly.  Once Reek got his awkward limbs to work right, Damon gave him a little water.  "Now Reek, this next command will be your hardest one to learn. But it is very important.  The command is Stay, that means you will not move, no matter how long it is.  No matter how far away from you I go.  So Reek, I want to crawl in front of the scary, bloody cross.  Move, puppy, good, no, you will breathe.  Better, now kneel up and arms behind your back.  Now Stay."  And Damon left, making Reek jump at the slam of the door.  Was Damon angry at him?  He always closed the door softly while training.  Theon whined trick from a distance, but Reek thought he might know.  When the others slam the door, Reek always jumped and ran away.  This time, even if the door slams, he cannot move.  Even if the door burst open later, Reek must force himself to stay still. Trembling, Reek stared up at the cross, tears streaming.

It felt like eternity, it was forever and Reek was whining loudly now.  His body was on fire, barely able to hold on anymore, ready to collapse.  Reek wanted to behave, to please Damon and Master.  Yet he was terrified that his weak bones will not last much longer.  His fear of the cross has diminished in his agony.  When the door did indeed burst open, Reek did not move.  Instead he cried out, "Please! Good Reek, Stay Reek, please!"  The door slammed shut and Damon slowly walked towards Reek.  "Did you stay the whole time, Reek? Like a very good puppy?"  "Yes, oh yes, I did.  Reek obeyed, stayed, I promise, please!" He burst out sobbing, staring at the stupid cross."  "Then you may relax now, Reek."  With a cry, Reek collapsed down, curled on the stones, shuddering.  Damon made cooing noises and then rubbed Reek's sore limbs roughly.  "I know, doggie.  That was the hardest lesson, wasn't it?  It is over now, you have done so very well today.  Since you did so well, I am giving you a reward."

Reek peeked up at Damon and whimpered, "A reward, Damon?"  Nodding and grinning, Damon said, "Yes, doggie, tomorrow I am going to take you outside.  We shall visit the kennels, let you see the other dogs.  And you can practice all your commands in the yard, on soft dirt and grass. Much nicer than cold stones."  Gasping in shock, Reek began to shiver.  "Master...wants me to go outside, please?"  Theon is still yelling trick but Damon grinned and assured him, "This is all to please him, remember?  Your Master will be pleased to see you as the proper doggie in the kennels.  He told you so himself, hasn't he?"  Reek nodded, that was very true. "Thank you, Damon. I am grateful."


	6. Where Mercy Leads To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon keeps his promise to take Reek outside. Reek visits the kennels, trains in the yard and theon sees the trick too late. Ramsay is home and lets Reek know exactly how he feels about it all.

Damon was keeping his promise, after he fed Reek he told him to heel.  Reek was obeying carefully but he shook in excitement and terror.  "I do not need a leash for you, do I? No?  I did not think so..you would never dare to try and run from me.  Or anyone else here, would you?"  Reek had desperately assured in a tiny voice that he was good and would never, ever run.  The outside air on his skin made Reek gasp in pleasure, to sniff clean air was amazing.  Tears streamed, eyes burned and shut against the brightness.  Damon stopped and gave Reek's eyes a moment to adjust.  "I will wait.  Let me know when you can see, Reek."  After a minute, Reek lowered his hands and nodded.  "Thank you Damon.  I can see better now."  "Before we start working on your commands, let me show you the kennels, doggie.  Come now, quickly, heel!"  Damon went into the large housing area, almost as if rushing Reek there.  The pet heeled perfectly then looked at the dogs and cages Damon pointed out to him.  Reek even went into one of the cages, feeling the nice, clean straw.  It poked and stung, but it was warmer than stones, softer too.  It may be much smaller than his cell, but it was clean and airy.  Dogs are better companions than rats and a bloody wooden cross!

After a moment of letting Reek try out the cages and meet the dogs, Damon commanded, "Reek, Heel."  Instantly, the pet scurried to his side to obey.  "Outside into the yard now and pay very close attention, puppy.  All your focus will be on me only, until we are done practicing, understand? Good.  I want no mistakes, Reek, not one.  Or you know which end of the whip you will get."  Damon sounded very serious, like it was important for Reek to make no mistakes.  Theon tried to warn from deep away, but Reek no longer cared.  He would obey, no matter what, he must not make kind Damon whip him.  The fear choked him and how was he still alive?  "Heel. Sit.  Down. Stay."  Reek obeyed all the commands without any prompting.  He watched nothing but Damon, heard nothing but the commands.  Finally, after two rounds through the dusty yard, Damon called, "Good enough for you all?"  Only then did Reek notice others were there, they were clapping now.  He heard footsteps, hard stomping boot steps coming closer.  One look from Damon kept Reek still and kneeling, arms behind his back, silent.  Run! Hide! Beg at least! Screamed Theon but Reek was being a good doggie, a behaved puppy.  His distress was evident, but so was his good behavior.

Only when Ramsay was in front of him, did Reek stop peeking up at Damon.  Reek wanted to hurl himself at his Lord's feet, pleading and sobbing, to kiss him.  He was told by Damon a command though, he must follow it.  So his eyes fastened onto his Master's timidly, submissively, but he did not move.  Reek whined but stayed still, shaking.  Ramsay's eyes were as icy as ever, his smirk in place.  "Reek, I see you have been kept busy while I was away."  The voice was too calm and amused, Theon screamed inside.  "See, the worst, biggest trick!  You believed Damon and left the cell!  Damon lied to trick you, now Ramsay will hurt us, flay us!"  The boys all came crowding now and voices flew over him.  "Not a single strike at all, not a kick or two?" Skinner asked, scanning Reek for any new injuries.  "No.  Never had to hurt him once.  Not one single time, just like I said I could." Damon gloated and Ben muttered, "Don't care what you say. I have my own training methods, thank you very much.  A strap and a shout works just fine with my bitches.  He will learn the same way if he stays here with me."  Shrugging, Damon grins and says, "You each still owe me money."  Ramsay smiled at Damon and said, "You did an excellent job, Damon.  Thank you for teaching my Reek to not panic so quickly, to obey commands.  Saves me time and energy better spent elsewhere.  Go on, you idiots, go with him and pay up!" Ramsay yelled to his Boys, then turned to his little pet.

Leaning down, towering over Reek, Ramsay looked into his pet's eyes, as if seeking out badness.  Normally, this would make his pet cry out and scurry away or throw himself down and grovel.  Instead, his frail creature cried while timidly peering up.  "You are trying very hard to not panic, to behave, Reek.  Good boy, you have pleased me.  That was a lot to learn for a simple minded Reek, but you did it.  Now you will be a good dog, won't you, pet?"  Reek nodded, but remained silent, only a soft whine.  Approvingly, Ramsay smiled and caressed Reek's cheek.  "Ah, very good.  Now you may have permission to speak, pet."  "Good dog, good Reek." he whimpered softly.  He forced himself not to babble and was rewarded by Ramsay's hand stroking his hair.  "Since you have made me convinced that you are well behaved...you may have a reward, Reek.  You may pick your own cage and start to sleep in the kennels this very night."  Reek gasped and whimpered, "So grateful, thank you, Master, thank you."  With an indulgent laugh, Ramsay told Reek he may thank him on his hands and knees.


End file.
